Charlie gets some new clients part 2
by hackney125
Summary: The sequel to Charlie gets soem new clients part 1. You will need to read part 1 first to follow this one. The White House names Charlie as Special Counsel to the White House Chief of Staff. the same day he picks up two more clients.


Charlie gets some new clients – Part 2

Charlie and William were arguing as they approached Philip's office to listen to the announcement from the White House Press Room.

'Charlie I am telling you we should have followed up your dinner last week with a full presentation. I know you know Josh but what I know is marketing and for something like this you need to pull out all the stops.'

'William I am telling you we are cool.'

As they entered Philip's office the partner indicated that they should take their seats as the statement was about to be made. On a television which had been bought into the office White House Press Secretary Edie Garcia was coming up to the podium.

'Good morning everyone I will start with an announcement on the behalf of White House Counsel's Office. Having spoken to the White House Chief of Staff and the President it has been decided that the post of Special Counsel to the White House Chief of Staff should go to an individual rather than a firm. The Special Counsel will be permitted to delegate work to other Attorneys in his firm. As previously stated the Special Counsel will be available to all White House staff to assist with any legal issue. Having considered all the applications for the post it has been decided to appoint Mr Charles Young an associate at Hemp and Associates to the post of Special Counsel to the White House Chief of Staff. Mr Lyman will be meeting with Mr Young to finalise matters within the next couple of days. Before I move on to other matters are there any questions on this issue. Yes Katie.'

'Does the fact that Mr Young is a former White House aide and is President Bartlett's son in law have anything to do with his appointment?'

'I have not been provided with a full resume for Mr Young but I am aware that Mr Young has the full confidence of the White House Chief of Staff. I am unable to comment on any connection he may have to President Bartlett.'

Philip turned off the television as he did not need to hear anymore. As he turned to look at Charlie and just before he could ask a question his secretary and passed Charlie a note. After reading the note Charlie said

'Put them in my office and get them a coffee or whatever they want to drink I will be with them in a minute.' After the secretary had left Philip asked Charlie.

'Was that reporter correct about you being President Bartlett's son in law?'

'I am pleading the fifth to that one. If you do not mind unless there is anything else I have Congressman Bailey and Commander Harper waiting for me. They are probably just coming to invite me to their wedding.' Both Charlie and Philip knew this was not true. So with a nod from Philip Charlie made a swift exit to avoid William following him. As he approached his office a relieved looking secretary nodded to his office and said

'They did not have an appointment but as he was a Congressman I was not sure what to do. Samantha said that you said to leave them in your office. They both have some coffee.'

'Relax everything is fine just keep William away from here.'

With that he went into his office. As the office was made from glass his secretary saw Charlie give the Congressman a bear hug and the Commander got an affectionate kiss on the cheek. They obviously know each other was the conclusion that the secretary came to. In Charlie's office Kate started the conversation with.

'So Special Counsel to the Office of the White House Chief of Staff? I am impressed I would think that a lot of Attorney's around here will not be amused.'

'Tell me about it. Did that reporter have to mention about me being President Bartlett's son in law nobody here knew about that until now. So Will when are you going to make an honest woman of Kate. I am taking a leaf from your book and not rushing things. It took you what 10 years to get around to marrying Zoe.'

'You got me there so if it is not to invite me to your wedding what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to.'

'Well I have managed to persuade the Oregon Democratic Party that we should have Counsel on retainer to advise on legal matters on a permanent basis not just when elections come up. Your name came up so I am here to ask you if you would consider acting as both my personal attorney and for the Oregon Democratic Party.'

Charlie gave the matter some thought before pressing the intercom and asking his secretary to pop in for a minute. When she came into the office Charlie said.

'Can you open two new files one for Congressman Bailey and one for the Oregon Democratic Party.'

His secretary looked at what she had written and nodded before leaving. Once she had left Charlie asked

'How long are you two in town for?'

'A week or so.'

'Then you must come over for dinner. I better have your contact details for the file and the contact details for the Oregon Democratic Party.'

Will gave Charlie all the details as they were getting ready to leave Kate asked

'Do you know anything about book and film rights?'

'No but I can probably find somebody why.'

'I need you to look over a three book publishing deal for me as a favour.'

'No problem the two of you should come over on Saturday and we can discuss then I will send you the details.'

At the end of the day the associates where all in the staff rest area going over what new clients they had managed to get. After everyone else had finished trying to outdo each other Charlie said.

'Well I think I can say that I have you all trumped. I managed to get a Congressman and the state Democratic Party.'

'You are being modest.' Philip said as he entered the room. 'You also managed to land us both the East and West Wing of the White House. I have spent all afternoon fending off every one of the top Washington law firms who want a piece of the action.'

'Does that mean I can hire a researcher to do the research on all the political work?'

'The Partners have agreed you can have a team of six paralegals to help you. Oh and it is three state Democratic parties as of five minutes ago. Both Carolinas have just engaged us. William is not happy as he did not do any of the marketing.'

A satisfied Charlie went home as he approached his house he saw a couple of secret service cars near his house. It looked like his Father in Law was visiting. If he was unlucky he will have another client before the night was over.


End file.
